


Ben bazen

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Bucky Barnes is spending nice time by your side during common trip to Paris.





	Ben bazen

“… Ben bazen…” You were humming softly, resting your head against the window of a car.

“You do this again, Y/N!” Bucky couldn’t help but giggled loudly as he poked your side with his metal hand. “Calm down, soon we’re gonna get there, Y/N.”

“What?!” You improved your position, putting legs on a dashboard. “You don’t like me singing?”

“If I can be honest…” Bucky paused, so you turned your head toward him. He was grinning, looking straight at the road. “I like it from time to time but you sound more like a dying cat, honey.” Bucky shrugged and looked at you.

“Oh, you!” You pecked his lips and opened the window by your side, sticking head out.

“Watch out! I don’t want you to lose your head so easily.” Former Winter Soldier said as he briefly looked at you.

“Focus on the road, Buck!” You miffed but you curled your lips into a bright smile. “Shit, we’re here!”

In front of you, on the horizon, the Eiffel Tower loomed.

You squeaked, clapping your hands.

“Y/N, easy! It’s just a monument!” Bucky rolled his eyes as he looked for a place to park the car.

When he finally did, you jumped out of the vehicle.

“C'mon, Buck!!!” You were jumping in the place, doing everything to rush him.

“Easy, girl!” He closed the door and activated the alarm. Bucky put his leather, black jacket on and circled the car to grab you by hand.

The sun was going down slowly as you two were walking along the Avenue Pierre Loti.

A gentle wind was ruffling trees and grass, adding a specific charm to this moment.

You were walking slowly, proudly holding your head up and leaning a bit toward Bucky, who let your hand free only to wrap his metal arm around your waist.

“Ah, isn’t it beautiful?” You asked softly, breathing deeply.

“Mhm…” Bucky muttered, looking down at you.

You rolled your eyes, you were a bit annoyed.

“Buck, you know, how to be romantic.” You said with irony. “We’re at one of the most romantic cities on the planet and you are like ‘yeah, whatever’, seriously?” You stopped and slipped out of his grip, crossing arms on your chest. “Thanks, Buck.”

He blinked.

“What? I do like this place. I don’t know, what are you talking about right now.” Bucky shrugged slightly.

You turned with your back to him.

“Oh, come on, Y/N!” Bucky took a step toward you and placed his hands on your shoulders. “Don’t be like this. I didn’t mean anything bad, yea?” He put his chin on your left shoulder, only to kiss your neck shortly after. “Come on, honey.”

You smirked and giggled, reaching with your hand to his neck to stroke him there.

“You know that I can’t be mad at you for too long, don’t you?” You turned your head to him and kissed his lips. Bucky gave the kiss back, humming softly.

You grabbed his palm and pulled him ahead.

\------------------

Soon, you and Bucky arrived at Eiffel Tower.

“Good morning, Mr. Barnes.” A guard smiled at Bucky and showed him the way.

You were surprised seeing, how you and Bucky were passing all the people from a queue by.

“Bucky?…” You asked quietly, tugging on his sleeve. “What’s going on?”

He only turned head to look down at you with a bright smile on his lips.

“You’ll see, Y/N.”

You were led on the highest floor, to the restaurant.

From this point, there was a beautiful view of the Paris skyline.

Bucky shifted a chair for you to sit and you politely took your place.

“Buck… How… I’ve heard that you have to book a place here few months before the trip… It’s a very fancy restaurant…” You smiled, feeling how blush was forming on your cheeks.

Bucky took a seat in front of you and reached for your hand above the table.

“I know. That’s why I made a reservation four months ago. Just for you, my love.” He gently nodded with a smile.

Your heart skipped a beat. He did this FOR YOU!

“Bucky…” You whispered when a waitress brought a bottle of red wine. “You shouldn’t have…”

“Hush.” Bucky put the metal finger to his lips. “Enjoy the moment, Y/N.”

Some time later, the dishes that you ordered have arrived.

“I would never say that you’ll do something like this for me.” You smiled at him, taking a bite of duck in spicy sauce. “It’s… I can’t find suitable words to describe how happy I am.” You were looking at him with love.

Bucky raised a glass of wine.

“To us. To another happy year.” He smirked softly.

You did the same.

“To me and my sweetest boyfriend. To our love.”

“Y/N, I have always wanted to ask you something. Many times I heard you singing ’ben bazen’. What does it even mean?” Bucky giggled quietly, putting the glass down.

You put your fork down and nodded.

“Indeed. 'Ben bazen’ means 'I sometimes’ in Turkish.” You explained simply. “I like the song with the similar title, it somehow stuck in my head some time ago.”

Bucky was looking at you. Suddenly, he got up and walked to your chair, reaching the hand toward you.

“Y/N, may I have this dance?” Bucky asked and it was when you realized that your favorite song was on.

“Oh, Gosh, Buck!” You blushed hardly but offered him your palm.

Within a minute, you and Bucky were rocking slowly to the music beat, being so close to each other.

“It was the best surprise I have ever gotten.” You climbed on your toes to kiss his bearded cheek.

Bucky pulled you closer.

“And you called me not romantic enough today, Y/N.” He poked your nose gently.

You both were dancing slowly, admiring the setting sun.


End file.
